I'm Titanium
by Aca-Titanium13
Summary: This is my first story. Please give it a shot to see if I should continue writing fanfiction. So this is the story of Beca coming home sooner from work than planned. Crappy summary I know. Oh and English is not my first language so please be nice. Bechloe.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 **Beca's POV**

That night, I arrived early from work. I wasn't supposed to arrive home before dinner. So I was now at the front door ready to open it but I heard sounds coming from inside the apartment. I wanted to suprise Chloe that night. I oppened the door slowly and i heard a moan coming from the bedroom. I'm sure of it. This sound was definetly from my girlfriend. I felt sweat dripping down my back as I walked closer to the bedroom door. I couldn't lie, I had a certain fear that Chloe might be cheating on me but I tried to reassure myself that she could be thinking about me in some dirty ways, alone...

Me and Chloe had be dating for alomost 2 years. We started our relationship at my senior year. She graduated but we agreed to do long distance. It went pretty well. We had complete trust in each other and this is waht made our relationship working.

I put my fingers on the handle, turned it and pushed it with caution. I didn't want to spy my girlfriend but I needed to know. I looked in the room and froze. I saw Chloe on her back with a stranger on top of her. They were naked and kissing with passion.

I ran.

 **Chloe's POV**

I was making out with a girl. I had a really good reason to do it but at the same time I was very aware that I was doing a big mistake...

In short, I was cheating on my girlfriend.

That's when I saw her. She was frozen at the doorframe. Guilt washed over me and I started to have difficulties to breathe. Beca was my everything and I cheated on her.

She ran.

 **Beca's POV**

I was almost at my car but I suddenly heard someone calling my name on repeat. I could say that she was crying. I turned around and saw her running at me. "Beca, wait!" So I did and looked at her with tears in my eyes. Chloe didn't see me cry often but this was an exception.

"... I'm so sorry..." she sobbed. I stared at her with sadness. I think she saw how much I was hurt at that moment.

 **Chloe's POV**

At the moment I saw her running out of the apartment, I shoved the other girl off me and directly went to search for Beca. I ran out of the apartment and asked Beca to wait before it was to late. I said to her how sorry I am. She stared at me and that's when I saw how hurt she was. My heart ached seeing her this vulnerable.

I gazed at her while crying and started talking. "I want you to know that I knew I was doing a mistake. But you should know that I never wanted to hurt you in anyway I don't demand you to forgive me because you can't. Not with what I did." She kept looking at me the same way, but I continued talking. "I wish I could undo what I did but life doesn't work like that. I'm so sorry Beca... You are my everything. I love you so much, but this is your decision. Honestly, I don't think I could continue dating you knowing that I hurt you so much. Although, I want to be anything you want me to. As long as I have you in my life. I love you Beca Mitchell."

 **Beca's POV**

After her speech, we were both crying with no ending in each other's arms. I wanted to forgive her and forget everything to move on but I knew that she made an error and she could do it again. I knew that this isn't her style but still...

I stepped out from Chloe's arms and went in the apartment to get my stuff. Twenty minutes later, I came out from now Chloe's apartment and put my stuff in the car. Chloe looked at me the entire time while crying herself out. I shut the back door and approach her slowly. I leaned over so that our noses were touching. I closed the gap between us for one last kiss.

I might seemed heartless but I did what I needed to do. We needed to continue our lives away from each other. If we kept contact, we would've done the same mistake.

I still love her and she stil loves me but I'm strong enough to resist being hurt again.

I'm Titanium


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **Chloe's POV**

I was on my bed crying with no end. It has been 5 months since the breakup between me and Beca. From the moment Beca ended our relationship, I cried everyday without stoping. Here I was, sobbing endlessly.

Aubrey tried to take me out of my apartment for making me change thoughts, but at each time, I said no. I'm not ready yet and I don't think anytime soon...

 **Beca's POV**

"Hey, Beca?" I looked at my girlfriend smiling and responded, "Yes, babe?" "Who's that girl?" she pointed a photo on my phone of me and Chloe. "Oh, she's an old friend of mine" I lied. Me and Chloe didn't talk since the breakup. Well she always send me messages and phone calls but I never answered them. I was serious when I said that we needed to continue our lives away fron each other.

"How come did you never talked to me about her?" Catherine asked with curiosity but with a player smile.

I met Catherine 3 months ago at a bar. She reminded me of Chloe at first but after getting to know her, she's different and it's better like that. We started dating not long ago because I was still trying to get over the redhead that stoll my heart and still has it. I try so hard to love Catherine but Chloe will always be my everything no matter what.

"It's been a long time since I talked to her so I didn't have the need to tell you about her" I responded smiling. Catherine looked at me with pure love in her eyes and kissed me suddenly. I grinned against her lips and lost every thoughts I had of Chloe in my head.

 **Chloe's POV**

I needed to do something. I wasn't able to live without Beca. She never responded to my messages and it was getting very fustrating.

So I put on pants and a shirt and went out of the apartment. The first time since our breakup.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Chloe was walking in NYC with the goal in mind of finding Beca. Yes, it was kind of creepy for her to search Beca like this but what wouldn't we do for the ones we love.

Chloe's mistake was still hunting her. It has been 7 months since their breakup and 2 months since she started searching Beca. It wasn't easy to find in which city her ex-girlfriend was because she thought that Beca was still pursuing her dream in L.A. but her destination was saying something else.

When she arrived at Beca's door, Chloe started sweating from everywhere. She started to question her decision on finding Beca but she made a woman of herself and knocked on the fancy New York door and waited for it to open. For what it seemed like 30 seconds, it finally did. But Chloe wasn't prepared to see the person behind the door.

"Hey Chloe"

Chloe didn't know what to respond so she started crying. She was expecting a whole other thing than this. Catherine was waiting for her to answer while wearing a smirk that told the readhead everything. Chloe started shaking and fainted suddenly.

Beca was busy mixing a song in her bedroom to even notice the knocking on the door. But she certainly didn't miss the crying she knew too well.

 _Chloe_ , she thought.

She quickly removed her headphones and ran to the front of her house only to see Chloe unconscious on the ground. Catherine was still watching Chloe without doing a single move to help her. Beca suddenly lost her temper because she still cared and loved Chloe after all.

"WHY ARE YOU STANDING THERE DOING NOTHING? HELP ME TO GET HER INSIDE!" Beca yelled at Catherine.

Catherine started moving and without Beca noticing it, she let out an evil smirk appear on her face.

Chloe woke up 3 hours later, it was now 6pm. She let out a groan while trying to stand up but a hand stopped her from doing so.

"I see you woke up" Catherine was sitting next to her still wearing a smirk. The redhead saw her and almost instantly rose to her feet ignoring her headache. Catherine did nothing to stop her. Then, Beca appeared at the doorway of the living room where Chloe was standing. Chloe didn't understand why Beca Mitchell was living with this monster. The thing that wasn't making sense was that for Chloe, Beca looked all too innocent and genuine, she didn't look like Catherine was harming her in anyways. The redhead finally understood everything, Beca had no idea who Catherine really was.

"Hey! You woke up! Are you feeling well? Headache? Something broken?" Beca was tumbling on her words without noticing it but Chloe stopped her right there. "Haha its okay Becs! Just a big headache but nothing broken, don't worry." Chloe said while looking at Beca with all her love for her. The redhead suddenly remembered that Catherine was standing right beside her. She was about to tell Beca everything about the woman that lived with her.

Chloe shot a look in Catherine's direction but the woman was giving her a look as well. But that look was a lot different. It was a death one. Chloe kept her mouth shut for now but she had every intention on telling her everything about Catherine. She just needed one thing, she had to be alone with Beca.

Beca was checking if Chloe had any injuries but didn't find anything just like the redhead said. Beca was still worried because Chloe wouldn't just faint for anything. She would ask her later when Catherine won't be there. The brunette had a strange impression concerning her. Catherine was acting differently around Chloe but Beca knew that her girlfriend was just doing her best.

"We need to talk later Chloe, sort everything out…" Beca was looking at Chloe for any signs of agreement. "When? I personally can't wait anymore, Becs…" The tiny brunette was on the verge of tears just like the woman she loves in front of her.

"Eat with me and Catherine and we'll go take a walk while talking. Is that okay?" Beca saw Chloe's face light up. Beca missed that face so much. "You have no idea how happy I am right now." Chloe said while looking at Beca with tears in her eyes.

 _It's you that has no idea_ , Beca thought.


	4. Chapter 4

Beca and Chloe were walking in the streets for their talk but the amount of people there was insane. So they decided to go sit on a bench in Central Park. They girls started talking about the dinner that had been awkward as hell for the both of them. Catherine was always staring at Chloe. Beca noticed it too. Her girlfriend was really acting weird around the readhead and it was really bugging her.

"What happened between you and Catherine?" Beca asked the older woman suddenly. The brunette was watching Chloe intensely but with concerned eyes at the same time because she noticed how Chloe was never looking at Catherine directly in the eyes, she looked uncomfortable.

"In front of your house or…?" Chloe was staring at the ground because she really didn't know how to tell Beca everything. "You know exactly what I mean Chloe. You think I didn't noticed the way you and Catherine act around each other?" Beca asked a little more forcefully. She wanted answers.

"Are you ready to hear everything, Beca?" The brunette nodded almost immediately. "If you want to know the full story, please wait until I'm finished, okay?" Beca nodded for the second time but started to feel a little anxious considering the tone Chloe was using which was with nervosity.

"Okay… So to start, Catherine and I know each other." Chloe examined Beca's face for any sign of surprise but only found a knowing look. So she continued her story. "It wasn't in the best circumstances. That day… when you went working, I got a knock on the door." Beca saw Chloe starting to shake. She just wanted to hug her and to reassure her but…

"It was Catherine… She was nice and all. She seemed to be there just to be friendly but it wasn't her real intention. Catherine started to flirt with me by touching me and complimenting m-…" Beca was about to interrupt her because everything made sense and she really didn't need the rest of the story. But Chloe moved her hand up to shush the brunette. "No Beca, I said let me finish, please." Chloe said firmly but with tears in her eyes. Beca shut her mouth almost immediately. By the readhead's tone and face, she knew there was something more.

"I was yelling at her and trying to get her off my lap because she was forcing herself on me. I put my hand on her hip to push her off but I felt something hard. She pushed off my hand and suddenly took the gun that was hanging on her hip and pointed it at me." At that point, Chloe was crying herself out while Beca took the readhead's hand in her own. Chloe was shaking really hard. "I was so scared Becs… She started to yell at me saying that she wanted me to breakup with you. I still don't know how she knows the two of us and the reason she wanted us separated. Catherine said that if I refused to breakup with you, your life would be in danger… I tried to negotiate but it only got worst…" Chloe was about to faint but she wanted Beca to know the full story so she continued.

"She explained that she wanted me to cheat on you with her and that would make you want to breakup with me. She added that if I told you anything about the treat or refused to cheat on you, she would make your life a living hell. I'm so sorry Becs… I wanted to stop this… but I couldn't risk your life…" The readhead was a mess and Beca knew it. "That's why you told me you knew it was a mistake and that you never wanted to hurt me… That's why you fainted seeing Catherine…" Beca was sobbing just like Chloe who was nodding at the same time.

"Catherine's such a bitch!" Beca exclaimed ironically still having tears in her eyes while looking at Chloe for any smile or just a stare in return and she got the two. But despite the little smile she was giving the brunette, Chloe couldn't help but still feel guilty. "I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…" Chloe clutched herself against Beca while crying out her guiltiness.

"Don't be sorry, it wasn't your fault. You were threatened Chlo. There's just a thing though, I know that she ordered you to say nothing in exchange of my life but I just wish you would've still told me… We would've been through this together, Chloe." Beca explained while rubbing Chloe's back trying to calm her.

"I know it now, but I was just so scared at that time Becs… and I still am… I just don't want to lose y-…" Beca suddenly cut Chloe off while lifting her and changing their positions so she could stare right in her eyes. "You won't lose me Chlo. Do you understand? You won't ever lose me. Not after everything." Chloe simply nodded while giving Beca a little smile. She than thought of something…

"Becs? What are we going to do?"


End file.
